


Gift

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat brings a bird home.





	Gift

Emma’s eyes went wide and her heart began to pound when she saw the droplets of blood that led across the palace courtyard. She followed the trail, her breaths getting faster and faster as her panic increased.

The trail led through the palace corridors and into their quarters. Emma took a few moments to breathe before she entered, preparing herself for the worst. Killian had hurt himself while in cat form on a couple of occasions, but she’d never seen a blood trail like it.

“Oh God!“ she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she entered the room, “What the hell, Killian?“

Killian looked up and licked his lips, sitting up proudly when he saw his wife. He meowed in greeting, his blue eyes shining with love.

“Did you catch that?“ Emma demanded, walking forward and looking down at the bluebird that lay dead and bleeding on the floor in front of her pirate cat.

Killian nodded, looking down at the bird before he looked back up at Emma. He tilted his head in confusion at her horrified reaction. He’d worked hard to catch the bird and he was proud of the gift he’d brought her.

“You can’t just kill things!“ Emma exclaimed, kneeling down on the floor beside him, “I love your gifts, you know I do, but no more dead things, okay?“

Killian huffed and nodded in disappointment, leaning forward and opening his mouth to pick up the bird to take it back outside.

“No!“ Emma yelled, taking hold of him and pulling him back, “Don’t touch it, just leave it. God knows what bacteria could be in it and I won’t be kissing you if you make yourself ill.“

Killian rolled his eyes and leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and purring in an attempt to soothe her anger and shock.

Emma sighed after a few moments and began petting him, “You did good, Killy Cat. You’ve shown how clever you are.“ she assured, “Just bring me flowers as gifts next time, yeah?“

Emma quickly regretted her words when a mountain of flowers littered their quarters every time Killian transformed into a cat.


End file.
